Wobble joint fittings, also referred to as gear joint fittings, are disclosed in DE 10 2004 007 043 B3. In this known wobble joint fitting, the clamping parts, which are configured as wedge segments, are located within the eccentric driving part, more specifically between the eccentric driving part and the first bearing surface. The wedge segments are part of the eccentric; together with the eccentric driving part, they define the eccentric. The eccentric driving part is configured as a complete ring.
With regard to the prior art, reference is made to DE 19 938 666 A1, DE 19 517 441 C1 and DE 10 2005 007 045 B3. The second joint arm can be rigidly connected to the eccentric gear; however, another wobble gear can be located between the second joint arm and the eccentric gear, so that the wobbling movement is imperceptible on the outside on the driving hand wheel or the motor.
The wobble joint fitting of the type mentioned in the introduction is disadvantageous in that the clamping parts need to be configured as wedge members or wedge segments, and particularly in that they define the eccentric. Thus, limits are set both with regard to the geometric configuration of the clamping parts as well as their arrangement within the wobble joint fitting. The wedge segments in the wobble joint fitting of the type mentioned in the introduction have a dual function; they are both the means effecting play compensation as well as the means defining the eccentric. Thus, their position within the fitting also determines the location where the eccentrically acting forces actually act in a drive.